1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for transmitting information and to a monitoring device, which can be applied to, for example, portable personal information devices. The invention selects a light-emission pattern by analyzing information obtained from the exterior and drives specified light-emitting means with the light-emission pattern, thereby increasing the attachment to the device as compared with conventional ones.
2. Background Art
Known portable information devices have been so designed that they may transmit the state of various triggers and the devices to the users simply and accurately.
Specifically, for example, cellular phones provide the users with the state of the devices by indications of batteries and the intensity of electric fields and notify the users of the incoming of electronic mails and calls with ringing sounds. With personal computers, notifications of power consumption and access to hard disk drives are given by the lighting of light-emitting diodes.
Of the information devices, the cellular phones also have been designed to notify the users of incoming calls with phone melodies corresponding to the persons on the other end of the phones in place of ringing sounds. With the personal computers, the personalities of the users are allowed to exhibit by the designs of display screens with wall papers or the like. Such designs will increase the attachment to the devices for the users.
When this type of various information devices are given more attachment by the user, rough operation and handling can be prevented so that visible and invisible various benefits will be offered.